


Sweet Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Boys Kissing, Dom Kozume Kenma, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Whipped Akaashi Keiji, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where in akaashi bought whipped cream and forgot to ask the cashier to put it on a separate bag for "educational purposes", letting kenma find out and put him on gay panic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Lips

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended! is mild nsfw a thing? just like samyang, spicy levels depend on the flavour so i guess it is a thing? anyways, enjoy reading my attempt on kissing scenes and please give more recognition to akaken <3 also, 1.1k words!!!!! woah!!!!!!!!

"keiji, could you explain why this is on our groceries?"

  
  
akaashi looked back to see kenma holding a canister of whipped cream.

  
  
he fucked up, he forgot to tell the cashier to put the whipped cream on a separate bag while kenma was looking for toothpaste.

  
  
'this is it, i'm going to die.'

  
  
"u-uhm, well. j-just like what i s-said! bokuto-san t-told me that they're h-having a— uhm.. a baking contest! yeah, that! haha, he told m-me to buy some w-whipped cream for tomorrow because they ran out of it. i mean, i-i couldn't say no and—"

  
  
he's out of ideas.

  
  
he could see kenma's arched eyebrow, watching him stutter and trying his best to lie.

  
  
after all, he's trying to ask him to help him out with something.

  
  
'bokuto-san, please stuff my coffin with miya-san's onigiri.'

  
  
"keep going, it's not like i'm going to kill you anyway."  


  
"holy fuck," he cursed under his breath, blood rising up to his cheeks and feeling the fluttering butterflies on his stomach.

  
  
'why did he sounded so hot and cool just now.'  


  
he has to do it.

  
  
he wanted— no, he needed to do this.

  
  
it's a request that needs to be fulfilled immediately.  


  
a desire filled with curiosity.  


  
"keiji,"  


  
'ah shit, here we go.'

  
  
"you know that lying could lead to serious consequences, right?"

  
  
warned in a tone that could melt akaashi in milliseconds, he starts walking towards to akaashi with the whipped cream on his hand.  


  
'wow, that was so fucking hot wait— why is he suddenly walking up to me, am i going to die? at least let me eat miya-san's onigiri for one last time.'  


  
as kenma stood in front of akaashi and opens the canister, he grabs his hand and puts whipped cream on a few of his fingers.  


  
'is this what i think it is, holy shit.'

  
  
thoughts were being scrambled like an egg, akaashi wasn't prepared for this. he could feel himself blushing even more as kenma stares at him longer than he thought he should be.

  
  
"do you know how serious those consequences are, keiji?"  


  
he gulped at the sight of kenma closing the distance between them, with his hand on his.  


  
"h-how serious?"

  
  
the shorter boy puts on a subtle smirk as he puts a tiny portion of whipped cream on akaashi's fingers.

  
  
he couldn't believe what kenma just did next.  


  
akaashi felt something warm and moist wipe out the little amount of cream, 

  
  
it was kenma licking the whipped cream off from his fingers and puts on a satisfied expression, obviously liking the sweet flavor of the whipped cream. it was lightweight and foamy, not too sweet but just right, he liked the luscious taste of sweet whipped cream; just like the taste of a warm apple pie on an autumn day.

  
  
"i bet you already know."  


  
'that's like, so hot, not gonna lie.'

  
  
akaashi couldn't help but stare at kenma's pink lips with a little whipped cream left, he stepped back and felt himself now standing against a wall. they both stare at each other as if they were observing the sublime details of an astonishing painting at an art museum. nevertheless, in their eyes, one of them was the painting that was cautiously pigmented with tons of effort and hard work from the artist themselves. one arm pinning against the latter, the canister of whipped cream on the other hand.

  
  
he was tongue-tied, at a loss of words.   


  
'he isn't his usual self today.'  


  
"wanna taste the whipped cream, keiji?" asked the smaller boy in red with his occupied hand up near akaashi's face, voice as smooth as honey and as soothing as the smell of lavenders. akaashi just simply nodded, not even thinking for another second on what he was planning to ask him; he opens his mouth and felt the light soft texture of whipped cream, tasting the edible foam with his eyes closed.

  
  
it was sweet.  


  
as sweet as the lips of an angel.

  
  
and those lips are from his beloved kenma.

  
  
feeling the soft lips of the latter on top of his, it was like stacking fresh warm pancakes in the morning; akaashi then wrap his arms around kenma's waist as they both cherish each others' ecstatic lips.

  
  
akaashi was about to pull away from the kiss but he then felt kenma's tongue in his mouth, letting kenma taste the luscious taste of whipped cream mixed with their saliva.  


  
he didn't knew what was happening but all he knows is that he's enjoying the sudden turn of events.

  
  
he wanted to take a glimpse at kenma's adorable face but he didn't mind at all.

  
  
after all, he was loving every second of the kiss.  


  
despite of the already melted cream, both of them can still taste the whipped cream. slowly losing the battle of intertwining tongues, akaashi just stood there and enjoyed every movement kenma makes; he couldn't help but emit a little moan when he felt kenma grind on him.  


  
kenma said in between the kiss, "you sure are enjoying this, aren't you?" akaashi moans in agreement, kenma grinds harder on him and bites his lips, making akaashi moan a bit louder.  


  
"k-kenma" groans in satisfaction, he could feel his pants being a little tight.   


  
cloud-nine, that's what akaashi is thinking of as the sudden and passionate make out session progresses into more of his liking.  


  
he loves this new side of kenma, a side only he get to see.  


  
maybe he should buy more whipped cream from now on and he'll get to experience more of this ecstasy-like drug from his lover.  


  
his lips may be like the lips of an angel but those lips could intoxicate you in seconds, they could make you feel like you're in heaven,  


  
and when those lips pulls away from yours, you would crave more for those intoxicating lips of his.  


  
which makes akaashi want to keep going, valuing every move his tongue makes.  


  
sadly, kenma had to stop and pull away.  


  
huffs and pants were heard from the two love birds, exhausted from the long make out session they just had. kenma smirks at the sight of a frustrated akaashi and then he said,  


  
"oh, you want to do some more?"  


  
the frustrated boy nodded quickly, he started to crave more for his sweet lips as he pants. akaashi looks down to see a tent growing on his pants. embarrassed, he decided to not look up and see kenma's satisfied face.   


  
emitting a chuckle from joy, kenma grabs akaashi's chin and made akaashi look at him.  


  
"you know, we can continue this later at our room right?"  


  
his eyes widen in surprise, he sure is showing a new side of himself today.  


  
starts walking away back to the kitchen counter in glee. akaashi just stood there, confused with his cheeks red as an apple; heating like an oven.  


  
kenma looks back and said in reassurance, "we will continue where we left off on our room after we organize these, do you understand?"  


  
all akaashi could do was just nod and follow.  


  
he can not wait to taste those sweet lips of kenma's again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end! i appreciate it so much <333 please give me feedback if you can !!! a little criticism wouldnt hurt~


End file.
